Vier Wochen
by LadyMichael
Summary: Jane's und Maura's Beziehung nachdem Jane Patrick Doyle angeschossen hat. Inhaltsangaben sind nicht so mein Ding, sorry. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. Die Charaktere gehören mir selbstverständlich NICHT.


Jane Rizzoli betrat das Großraumbüro und ging geradewegs zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie sich seufzend auf ihren Stuhl fallen ließ. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke, mit ihren Gedanken weit fort.  
Vier Wochen zuvor war es zu dem „Lagerhauszwischenfall" gekommen, wie alle es vorsichtig nannten. Und seit genau dieser Zeit redete Maura kein Wort mehr mit ihr. Außer es hatte mit einem ihrer Fälle zu tun. Doch selbst dann endeten die Gespräche der Beiden meist in einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung und diese Situation wurde langsam unerträglich für Jane. Sie hatte mehrfach versucht ruhig mit Maura über das zu sprechen, was da geschehen war, doch die junge Gerichtsmedizinerin weigerte sich standhaft, auch nur eine Sekunde zuzuhören. Sie war wütend und Jane wusste das. Doch sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum genau Maura so unfassbar sauer auf sie war.  
Sicher, sie hatte Maura's biologischen Vater angeschossen. Doch erstens war Doyle immerhin ein gesuchter Verbrecher und sie hatte sich und Frost schützen müssen und zweitens hatte Maura ihn nie als ihren Vater gesehen und hatte auch nie etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Blieb die Tatsache, dass sie Agent Dean von Maura's Verbindung zu Doyle erzählt hatte.  
Jane wusste selbst, dass dies ein großer Fehler gewesen war. Doch sie hatte ihm vertraut und geglaubt, dass sie dieses Geheimnis einem guten Freund beichten würde und nicht dem FBI Agenten. Und Dean hatte versprochen, dass er sich aus der ganzen Sache heraushalten würde. Dieses Versprechen hatte er gebrochen und das hatte dazu geführt, dass an diesem schicksalhaften Tag alles so furchtbar schief gelaufen war. Und natürlich hatte Jane auch versucht, sich für diesen Fehler bei Maura zu entschuldigen, doch auch hier hatte sie einfach nicht zugehört . Im Gegenteil, ohne Jane auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, hatte Maura sie einfach in der Lobby stehen lassen und hatte das Gebäude auch Dean schien Jane kein ausreichender Grund dafür zu sein, dass Maura sie ignorierte und offensichtlich nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Immerhin hatte sie Maura noch am Morgen vor der Schießerei gesagt, dass sie Gabriel von Doyle erzählt hatte und die junge Gerichtsmedizinerin hatte keine Probleme damit gehabt. Und dass Dean sein Versprechen brechen und beim Lagerhaus auftauchen würde, das hatte Jane schließlich auch nicht ahnen kö war Maura wütend auf sie und zwei Dinge machten die Situation für die Polizistin noch schlimmer. Erstens hatte sie sich schon vor langer Zeit unsterblich in Maura verliebt und nicht in der Lage zu sein, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, brachte Jane fast um den Verstand. Und zweitens sorgten die ständigen Gedanken an und über Maura dafür, dass es Jane fast unmöglich war, sich auf ihren neusten Fall zu konzentrieren. Und das, obwohl gerade dieser Fall ihr und ihrem Team alles abzuverlangen schien.

Das Opfer, Jeremy Hall, war 25 Jahre alt und war den Kollegen der Drogenfahndung bereits wegen kleinerer Delikte bekannt gewesen. Drei Tage zuvor hatte ein älteres Ehepaar ihn bei einem Spaziergang in einem Gebüsch nahe des Hafens gefunden. Zunächst war Jane sich sicher gewesen, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis sie den Täter gefasst hatten. Meist waren es Streitigkeiten zwischen Drogendealern darüber, wer wo seine Ware verkaufen durfte und die Schuldigen waren schnell ausgemacht und dann auch geständig. Doch in diesem Fall war es ganz anders. Der Täter hatte keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen und da das Opfer nirgendwo registriert war, wussten die Ermittler auch nicht, wo sie eventuell nach weiteren Hinweisen suchen sollten. Alles was sie wussten war, dass Jeremy ein starkes Sedativum gespritzt worden war, vermutlich um ihn wehrlos zu machen. Danach hatte der Täter den jungen Mann mit einem gezielten Schuss ins Herz getötet. Zeugen gab es keine und auch Überwachungskameras gab es nicht und so gab es für Jane und ihre Kollegen keinerlei brauchbare Anhaltspunkte, was Jane zusätzlich ärgerte.

Das war auch der Grund, warum sie nun genervt brummte, was ihr die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Partners, Detective Barry Frost, einbrachte, der bisher schweigend an seinem Computer gearbeitet hatte.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Jane?", wollte der junge Polizeibeamte wissen. Er wusste, dass Jane im Augenblick eine harte Zeit durchlebte. Auch wenn sie nie darüber gesprochen hatten, so war doch recht deutlich, was die junge Frau für ihre beste Freundin empfand und so konnte Frost sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie sehr die momentane Situation Jane belasten musste. Gerne hätte er ihr geholfen, doch ihm war bewusst, dass es wohl besser war, sich nicht in diesen Streit zwischen den beiden Frauen einzumischen. Zu groß war die Gefahr, damit alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Nein, Jane und Maura mussten ihren Weg zueinander alleine finden und Frost hoffte, dass dies bald geschehen würde.  
Jane fuhr sich indess kurz mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht und setzte sich wieder gerade auf den Bürostuhl.  
„Ja, ich bin nur müde. Und frustriert. Jeremy scheint ein Geist gewesen zu sein. Niemand kennt ihn, niemand hat ihn je gesehen, oder gar von ihm gehört. Wie sollen wir da seinen Mörder finden?"  
„Es ist wirklich komisch. Korsak ist momentan unterwegs, um sich mit einem seiner Informanten zu treffen. Eventuell kann der endlich ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel bringen.", erklärte Barry und Jane nickte.  
„Ich hoffe es. Wenn wir nicht bald irgendeinen brauchbaren Hinweis finden, haben wir wirklich ein Problem.", entgegnete Jane und stand auf. „Ich gehe runter ins Cafe. Möchtest du etwas?"  
Ihr junger Kollege schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein danke, Jane."

Die Entscheidung sich einen Kaffee zu holen, bereute Jane in dem Augenblick, in dem sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten. Die Lobby war fast leer. Nur der Beamte am Empfang war da. Und Maura. Zusammen mit einem Mann, den Jane bisher noch nie gesehen hatte und der, zu ihrem Verdruss, ganz offensichtlich mit der Gerichtsmedizinerin flirtete.  
Er sah gut aus, das musste Jane zugeben. Er war groß, hatte hellbraune Haare und dunkle Augen und ein, wie Maura es wohl nennen würde, sehr symetrisches Gesicht. Und genau das machte es für Jane noch schlimmer, diese Szene zu beobachten. Sie könnte ihr Herz förmlich brechen hören und dieser Gedanke brachte sie nun fast zum Schmunzeln. Maura würde ihr nun vermutlich erklären, dass es ganz und gar unmöglich war, dass ein Herz brach. Doch Maura war nicht bei ihr, sondern bei diesem gut gekleideten Schönling, den Jane schon auf Anhieb nicht ausstehen konnte.  
Für einen Augenblick überlegte sie, direkt zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurückzukehren, doch ihr Körper machte ihr schnell klar, dass dies keine Option war. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte sie nur selten eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen und sie brauchte einfach einen Becher des heißen Wachmachers um diesen Tag durchstehen zu können.  
_Bring es einfach hinter dich_, dachte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ihren Blick behielt sie stur auf den Boden gerichtet, was sich erneut als eher schlechte Idee herausstellen sollte, denn so kam es, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass auch Maura und ihr Verehrer nun in Richtung Cafe gingen, bis ihr Kopf mehr oder weniger Schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Oberarm des Fremden machte.  
„Oh verdammt. Entschuldigen Sie.", nuschelte Jane. Ihr war zwar eigentlich nicht danach, sich bei dem Mann zu entschuldigen, doch die Situation war ihr peinlich.  
„Können Sie nicht aufpassen wo Sie hinlaufen, Officer?", entgegnete der Mann in recht kühlem, unfreundlichem Ton, die Entschuldigung vollkommen missachtend. Ein Verhalten das augenblicklich dafür sorgte, dass aus Janes peinlicher Berührtheit Ärger wurde.  
„Erstens heißt es Detective und nicht Officer, zweitens habe ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigt und drittens haben Sie ja wohl auch nicht so genau geschaut, wohin Sie laufen. Ansonsten wäre es ebenfalls nicht zu diesem Zusammenstoß gekommen, oder irre ich mich da.", knurrte Jane gereizt.  
Irritiert wandte sich der Mann an Maura, die die Szene schweigend beobachtet hatte.  
„Sind hier alle Beamten so unfreundlich, wie diese Dame, Maura? Dann verstehe ich beim besten Willen nicht, wie du es hier aushalten kannst.", meinte er und Jane musste sich nun wahrlich zurückhalten um nicht vollkommen die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
„Nein, wir sind hier nicht immer so. Nur zu Leuten, die es ganz offensichtlich verdient haben.", meckerte sie los, noch bevor Maura auf die Frage des Mannes eine Antwort geben konnte. Und noch bevor der Fremde etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte plötzlich sein Mobiltelefon.  
Mit einem wütenden Blick in Richtung Jane holte er das Handy aus seiner Jackentasche und nahm den Anruf an.  
„Ja...ja...sagen Sie Dr. Murphy, ich bin auf dem Weg."  
Mit diesen Worten legte er wieder auf, verstaute das Handy wieder in der Jacke und drehte sich erneut zu Maura um.  
„Tut mir leid, meine Liebe. Aber ich werde im Krankenhaus dringend gebraucht.", erklärte er in einem Tonfall, der in Jane den Drang auslöste, sich augenblick zu übergeben. Und das Lächeln, das Maura diesem arroganten Schnösel, der offensichtlich Arzt war, schenkte, machte es nicht besser. Im Gegenteil.  
„Ich verstehe schon, Michael. Geh nur.", antwortete sie und er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er das Gebäude verließ, ohne Jane noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, den die junge Frau ohnehin nicht mehr gesehen hätte, denn auch sie hatte sich umgedreht und war wütend zum Aufzug zurück gestampft. Müde war sie nach dieser Begegnung nicht mehr und kein Kaffee der Welt hätte ihre Laune in diesem Augenblick irgendwie bessern können.

Als sich die Türen des Aufzuges jedoch dieses Mal öffneten, kam ihr ein fröhlicher Detective Frost entgegen und warf ihr förmlich ihre Jacke entgegen.  
„Woah Frost, warum bist du auf einmal so gut gelaunt?", maulte Jane und Frost blinzelte irritiert.  
„Und warum bist du auf einmal so mies gelaunt?", entgegnete er die ihm gestellte Frage mit einer Gegenfrage, bekam als Antwort jedoch nur einen Blick der ihm sagte, dass er besser nicht weiter fragte.  
„Korsak hat gerade angerufen. Sein Informant konnte ihm tatsächlich sagen, wo Jeremy zuletzt gewohnt hat. Korsak ist schon auf dem Weg zu der Adresse und die Kriminaltechnik ebenfalls. Also möchtest du weiter knurren, oder kommst du mir?"  
Den letzten Satz hatte er grinsend gesagt, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte. Wenn Jane Rizzoli schlechte Laune hatte, dann war es wie ein Spiel mit dem Feuer sie aufzuziehen. Dementsprechend war er über die Antwort, die er nun bekam, auch wenig überrascht.„Halt die Klappe und lass uns gehen.", erwiderte Jane sauer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

Die Wohnung von Jeremy war ein heruntergekommenes Apartement mit zwei Zimmern, einer Küche und einem Bad, das sich in einem ebenso heruntergekommenen Mietshaus befand. Die Wohnung war unordentlich doch auf den ersten Blick deutete hier nichts darauf hin, dass man hier irgendwelche Hinweise finden würde, die bei der Lösung des Falles helfen könnten. Das änderte sich jedoch, als die Kriminaltechniker begannen, die Wohnung genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Überall in der Wohnung waren kleine Überwachungskameras versteckt, die jeden Millimeter der Wohnung aufnehmen konnten und hinter dem Schrank im Schlafzimmer des Opfers fanden die Techniker eine Tür die zu einer Art Aufnahmeraum führten. In großen Regalen befanden sich gut beschriftete Überwachungsvideos die über ein Jahr zurück reichten.  
„Donnerwetter. Da litt wohl jemand unter Verfolgungswahn, was?", meinte Korsak und schaute sich staunend noch einmal um.  
„Naja, wenn man bedenkt, dass er jetzt tot ist, hatte das wohl auch seinen Grund.", entgegnete Frost, der sich in Mitten all der Technik in diesem Raum fast wie zu Hause fühlte.  
„Mhm, das bedeutet aber auch, dass wir uns diese ganzen Bänder werden anschauen müssen. Ich fürchte, das wird eine ziemlich lange Nacht.", mischte sich nun auch Jane in das Gespräch der beiden Männer ein.  
„Meinst du, wir werden auf den Bändern etwas finden?"  
„Keine Ahnung, Frost. Das lässt sich eben nur auf eine Art herausfinden.", mit diesen Worten wandte Jane sich an einen der Techniker. „Packen Sie die Bänder bitte ein und bringen Sie sie zum Präsidium."  
Der Techniker nickte und machte sich mit einem weiteren Kollegen an die Arbeit. Während Frost in der Wohnung blieb, suchten Jane und Korsak gemeinsam den Vermieter der Wohnung auf, um eventuell weitere Details zu ihrem Opfer zu erfahren, auch wenn sie wenig Hoffnung hatten. In diesen Teilen der Stadt wusste nie jemand etwas und es hatte auch nie jemand irgendetwas gesehen.

Knapp zwei Stunden später kehrten sie zum Präsidium zurück. Die Kartons mit allen Überwachungsvideos waren bereits nach oben gebracht worden und zum ersten Mal seit drei Tagen hatte Jane wirklich das Gefühl, dass sie nun endlich einmal Glück haben könnten, was ihre Laune nun doch wieder etwas besserte. Das änderte sich jedoch sofort wieder, als ihnen Maura entgegen kam und offensichtlich auf dem Weg war zu gehen.  
„Sie gehen schon nach Hause, Doc?", wollte Korsak wissen und Maura schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
„Ja Sergeant. Ich habe heute Abend eine Verabredung, zu der ich nicht zu spät kommen möchte.", antwortete sie freundlich und Jane war es, als würde ihr jemand in den Magen schlagen. Sie wollte nichts sagen, doch die Worte kamen einfach.  
„Oh, eine Verabredung. Lass mich raten. Mit Michael?", den Namen von Mauras neustem Verehrer hatte sie in einem Ton gesagt, der ihre beiden Kollegen dazu veranlasste, überrascht die Augenbrauen zu heben und von einer Frau zur Anderen zu schauen. Man sah ihnen an, dass sie sich unwohl fühlten, denn sie waren drauf und dran in ein ordentliches Gewitter zu geraten und so ergriff nun Frost das Wort.  
„Uhm Jane, wir gehen schonmal nach oben und fangen an die Überwachungsvideos anzuschauen.", meinte der junge Mann und wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort. So schnell die beiden Männer konnten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, denn in einen Streit zwischen den beiden Frauen wollten sie gewiss nicht hinein gezogen werden.

Jane und Maura hingegen hatten den Rückzug der beiden Männer gar nicht bemerkt. Viel zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt sich wütend in die Augen zu schauen. Es war Maura, die die Stille zuerst durchbrach.  
„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber ja. Ich habe heute Abend eine Verabredung mit Michael. Dr. Michael Kent, um genau zu sein. Er ist Unfallchirurg. Einer der Besten des Landes.", erklärte Maura in gefährlich ruhigem Tonfall, was Jane jedoch wenig beeindruckte.  
„Oh, das erklärt dann auch sein arrogantes Verhalten von vorhin. Als Chirurg ist er natürlich etwas Besseres als eine einfache Polizeibeamtin. Und er ist ja auch sooo verliebt...in sich selbst.", der Sarkasmus in Janes Stimme war nun nicht mehr zu überhören und wie zwei Stunden zuvor Jane, musste nun Maura darauf achten nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren und etwas Falsches zu sagen.  
„Dürfte ich dich daran erinnern, dass du es warst, die ihn angerempelt hat?"  
„Und dürfte ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich mich auch sofort dafür entschuldigt habe und er es war, der mich angeschnauzt hat? Aber ich verstehe schon, das macht dir ja nichts mehr. War ja schließlich nur ich."  
Maura rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ich werde mich mit dir nicht weiter darüber unterhalten, Jane. Mit wem ich ausgehe geht dich nichts an. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich möchte mich noch von deiner Mutter verabschieden."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ die junge Frau ihre ehemals beste Freundin stehen und ging in Richtung Cafe davon.

Von dem kurzen Wortgefecht mit Maura noch zu sehr aufgewühlt entschied Jane sich dazu, erst einmal einen kurzen Spaziergang um den Block zu machen, bevor sie ihren Kollegen dabei helfen konnte und wollte, die Überwachungsvideos anzuschauen. Sie wusste, dafür würde sie einen kühlen Kopf brauchen und sie wusste auch, dass Frost und Korsak dies verstehen würden. Und so war es auch keine Überraschung, dass die beiden Männer kein Wort sagten, als sie eine halbe Stunde später BRIC betrat und sich auf einen der Stühle setzte. Auch Frankie war zu der kleinen Gruppe dazu gestoßen, denn er nutzte gerne jede Chance um zu lernen. Immerhin wollte auch er eines Tages eine goldene Dienstmarke tragen.  
„Habt ihr schon was gefunden, Jungs?"„Nein. Wir sind noch bei den Videobändern die am Tag seines Todes aufgenommen worden sind, aber da sieht man nichts. Jedenfalls noch nichts.", antwortete Frost ohne seinen Blick von dem großen Monitor zu vier Polizisten mussten schnell feststellen, dass auch auf den restlichen Bändern des Tattages keine Hinweise waren, wer Jeremy getötet haben könnte.  
„Tja, das bedeutet dann wohl, dass es wirklich eine sehr lange Nacht wird.", seufzte Korsak und die Anderen nickten zustimmend.  
„Wir sollten mit den Bändern von einer Woche vor der Tat beginnen. Ich denke, viel weiter werden wir nicht zurück gehen müssen.", meinte Jane.  
„Und wenn auf denen auch nichts zu sehen ist?", wollte Frankie wissen.  
„Dann stehen wir wieder ganz am Anfang.", erwiderte Jane und schickte im Stillen ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass sie auf diesen Bändern etwas finden würden, denn sonst würde es sehr schwer werden, den Mörder von Jeremy Hall seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen.

Zunächst jedoch sah es nicht so aus, als würden sie Glück haben. Zwei Stunden schauten sie sich schweigend ein Überwachungsvideo nach dem Anderen an und mit jedem Video sank die Hoffnung, dass sie etwas finden würden. Und schließlich war nur noch ein Video übrig.  
„Das ist das letzte Video vom Abend vor der Tat. Wenn da nichts drauf ist, können wir uns höchstens die anderen Videos noch anschauen.", stellte Frost fest, doch Jane stöhnte nur frustriert und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, während Frost das letzte Video zum Laufen brachte.  
„Das wird uns auch nicht weiter bringen. Wenn wir in der Woche vor seinem Tod keinen einzigen Hinweis auf den Täter in den Videos gefunden haben, dann werden wir in früheren Videos auch nichts finden.", meckerte sie und begann hin und her zu laufen. Sie war Mordermittlerin geworden um Gerechtigkeit für Opfer und deren Familien zu erreichen und wann immer es so aussah, als würde sie dieses Ziel nicht erreichen, machte sie das wütend.  
In Gedanken suchte sie schon nach weiteren Ideen, wie sie vielleicht doch noch voran kommen könnten, als Frosts aufgeregte Stimme sie ins Hier und Jetzt zurück brachte.  
„Seht mal da. Da passiert was."  
Sofort schossen die Augen der drei Anderen zum Monitor und tatsächlich schien Fortuna sich nun endlich dazu entschieden zu haben, dass es an der Zeit war ihnen ächlich war auf dem Band Jeremy zu sehen, der ganz offensichtlich in einen heftigen Streit mit einer Person verwickelt war, den die Ermittler noch nicht sehen konnten. Plötzlich jedoch schoss, wie aus dem Nichts, eine Hand vom linken Bildschirmrand ins Bild und man konnte sehen, wie die unbekannte Person Jeremy eine Spritze in den Hals rammte. Geschockt taumelte Jeremy zurück und hielt seine Hand auf die Stelle am Hals, an der der Spritze eingedrungen war. Offensichtlich hatte er noch versucht irgendwie von seinem Angreifer wegzukommen, doch das war aussichtslos, wie Jane und ihre Kollegen wussten.  
Wie zu erwarten war, brach Jeremy kurze Zeit später zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Erneut schickte Jane ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass der Täter sich nun endlich zeigen würde und erneut wurde ihr Wunsch erfüllt. Der Täter kam ins Bild, doch zunächst sah man nur seinen Rücken. Er schien nachzuschauen ob Jeremy wirklich ohnmächtig war, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und drehte sich um. Und als Jane nun das Gesicht des Mannes sah war ihr, als würde man mit einem schweren Gegenstand in den Magen schlagen und ihr gleichzeitig ein Messer in die Brust rammen. Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde sie blass und musste sich setzen, während ein Gefühl großer Übelkeit sie zu übermannen drohte.  
„Nein.", presste sie hervor und das erregte nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Männer im Raum. Als Frankie das Gesicht seiner älteren Schwester sah, sprang er auf und eilte zu ihr.  
„Jane, was ist los?", wollte er besorgt wissen. So hatte er seine Schwester noch nie gesehen.  
„Ich...ich kenne den Täter.", es war Jane kaum möglich zu sprechen denn es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr jemand die Kehle zudrücken.  
„Was? Wer ist er?", meldete sich nun Korsak zu Wort.  
„Sein Name ist Dr. Michael Kent...und in diesem Moment hat er eine Verabredung mit Maura.", antwortete Jane und nun war es an den drei Männern blass zu werden.

Die Nachricht, dass Maura mit einem Mörder unterwegs war, schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Nachdem sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte, begannen die Männer unter Hochdruck zu arbeiten. Während Korsak sich sofort daran machte einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für das Haus des Verdächtigen zu besorgen, begann Frost damit alles rauszufinden, was es über Dr. Kent zu wissen gab. Währenddessen kümmerte sich Frankie weiter um seine Schwester.  
„Jane, weißt du wohin sie gehen wollten?"  
„Nein. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Maura mir momentan noch sonderlich viel erzählen würde, Frankie.", fuhr Jane ihn an, doch das machte dem jungen Mann nichts aus. Er wusste, das war die Angst in Jane, die da gerade sprach und er konnte sie verstehen. Auch er machte sich große Sorgen, denn Maura war wie eine Schwester für ihn und der Gedanke, dass ihr etwas zustoßen könnte, war nahezu unerträglich.  
„Versuche doch, sie auf ihrem Handy zu erreichen.", schlug er daher in ruhigem Tonfall vor, doch Jane schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Maura nimmt ihr Handy nie zu Verabredungen mit. Außer sie ist in Bereitschaft, aber das ist sie nicht.", erklärte sie.  
In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie war kaum mehr dazu in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
„Aber irgendwem wird sie doch sicherlich gesagt haben, wo sie mit Kent hingehen wird. Vielleicht Susie, oder einem ihrer Assistenten.", überlegte Frankie weiter und nun kam auch Jane eine Idee.  
„Nein, denen sicher nicht. Aber ich kenne eine Person, die es wissen könnte.", meinte sie und sprang auf. „Ma und Maura reden immer noch miteinander und auch über solche Themen. Wenn Maura jemandem gesagt hat, wo sie heute Abend hingeht, dann ihr."  
Mit diesen Worten rannte sie zu den Treppen, denn um auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten hatte sie nun keine Zeit. Frankie war ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Als sie kurz darauf in das Cafe stürmten, war gerade ein Gast dabei eine Bestellung aufzugeben. Jane schubste den Mann hart zur Seite und kümmerte sich nicht um dessen Protest.  
„Ma, hat Maura dir gesagt, wohin sie heute Abend mit diesem Dr. Kent geht?", wollte sie wissen und versuchte einigermaßen ruhig zu klingen.  
„Warum Jane? Du möchtest sie doch wohl nicht stören? Ich weiß ja, dass Maura dir viel bedeutet, aber das wäre...", setzte Angela an, hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit den Satz zu beenden.  
„Ma, bitte. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Maura könnte sich in Gefahr befinden. Also weißt du nun wo sie hin gegangen sind oder nicht?"  
Nun wurde auch Angela blass.  
„Wie bitte. Oh mein Gott...aber was ist denn nur passiert? Wieso ist Maura in Gefahr?", stammelte sie.  
„MA!", riefen ihre beiden Kinder ungeduldig.  
„Ja...ja, sie sagte etwas von dem neuen, französischen Restaurant nahe dem Park. Den Namen kenne ich aber nicht."  
Jane atmete kurz erleichtert auf.  
„Das macht nichts, Ma. Das werden wir schon finden.", meinte sie und eilte mit Frankie davon.

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam Janes Wagen vor dem Restaurant zum stehen, in dem Maura hoffentlich gerade mit Dr. Kent zu Abend aß. Hinter ihr hielt noch ein weiterer Streifenwagen aus dem Frankie und zwei weitere Polizisten stiegen, die am Eingang warteten, während Frankie und Jane das noble Restaurant betraten.  
Die Dame am Empfang lächelte ihnen freundlich entgegen.  
„Guten Abend. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"„Das hoffe ich doch. Können Sie mir sagen ob ein gewisser Dr. Michael Kent mit Begleitung hier ist? Es ist ein Notfall.", erklärte Jane und zeigte kurz ihre Dienstmarke.  
„Oh ja, Dr. Kent war hier. Aber er und seine Begleiterin haben das Restaurant vor ungefähr zehn Minuten verlassen."Jane konnte nun förmlich spüren, wie ihr das Herz in die Hose rutschte.  
„Und wissen Sie zufällig, wohin sie gegangen sind?"  
„Ich hörte Dr. Kent etwas von einem Spaziergang im Park sagen.", antwortete die junge Frau hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da waren Jane und Frankie auch schon auf dem Weg nach draußen. Gemeinsam mit den beiden anderen Polizisten machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Boston Common, an dessen Eingang sie sich aufteilten. Immerhin war der Park nicht klein und dazu kam, dass es eine herrliche Sommernacht war, sodass viele Pärchen sich zu einem abendlichen Spaziergang im Park entschlossen hatten, was die Suche natürlich nicht einfacher machte. Und so dauerte es auch ein paar Minuten bis Jane Frankie plötzlich am Arm packte.  
„Frankie, da hinten sind sie. Sie gehen in Richtung des Konzertpavillions.", sie zeigte in die Richtung und nun konnte auch Frankie sie sehen, der sofort über Funk seine Kollegen benachrichtige.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte er dann wissen.  
„Wir folgen ihnen erstmal, bis wir ein wenig von den ganzen Menschen hier entfernt sind. Am Pavillion ist glücklicherweise um diese Zeit meist wenig los.", antwortete Jane und lief los.

Wie sie es vermutet hatte lichteten sich die Reihen der Besucher langsam und irgendwann gab Jane ihrem Bruder und den beiden Polizisten, die bereits zu ihnen gestoßen waren ein Zeichen. Sofort zogen sie alle ihre Waffen und verteilten sich etwas. Als alle ihre Position eingenommen hatten, erhob Jane die Stimme.  
„Michael Kent, Boston Police. Bleiben Sie stehen und drehen Sie sich ganz langsam um."  
Maura und ihr Verehrer drehten sich tatsächlich um und als Maura Jane und ihre Kollegen mit den erhobenen Waffen sah, schaute sie irritiert von Einem zum Anderen.  
„Jane, was geht hier vor?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen.  
„Maura, geh weg von ihm.", war Janes Antwort, ohne die Augen auch nur eine Sekunde von Kent zu nehmen. Sie wusste, solange Maura in seiner Reichweite war, war dies eine wirklich gefährliche Situation.  
„Was? Aber wieso? Ich verstehe nicht.", entgegnete Maura und nun mischte auch Kent sich ein.  
„Da sind wir schon zu Zweit. Können Sie mir verraten, was dieses Theater hier soll, Detective?", wollte er in unschuldigem Tonfall wissen.  
„Sie wissen genau, um was es hier geht, Kent.", erwiderte Jane, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder an Maura. „Maura, ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Aber wenn auch nur noch ein Funke von dem Vertrauen in dir ist, das du einmal zu mir hattest, dann flehe ich dich an, komm zu mir. Bitte!"  
Jane's Ton war nun tatsächlich zu einem Flehen geworden und die junge Gerichtsmedizinerin wusste, dass Jane niemals ihre Waffe auf einen Menschen richten würde, wenn es dafür keinen guten Grund gab. Und genau deshalb zögerte sie nun nicht länger und entfernte sich von dem Mann an ihrer Seite, was Jane für einen kurzen Augenblick erleichtert aufatmen ließ.  
„Könntest du mir jetzt bitte erklären, was das alle hier soll?", wollte Maura nun aber doch wissen und dieses Mal war Jane gerne bereit, ihr diese Auskunft zu geben.  
„Kent ist unser Mörder, Maura. Er hat Jeremy Hall getötet."  
Geschockt riss Maura die Augen auf, während man von Kent nun ein Lachen vernehmen konnte.  
„Verstehe ich das richtig, Detective? Sie werfen mir den Mord an einem Mann vor, den ich nicht einmal kenne? Das ist doch lächerlich.", meinte er und klang noch recht siegessicher.  
„So? Lächerlich ist das also. Sie haben also noch nie etwas von einem gewissen Jeremy Hall gehört?"  
„Nein!"  
„Hmm...", machte Jane, „das ist wirklich komisch. Wie kommt es dann, dass wir Sie auf einem Videoband haben, wie Sie Jeremy in seiner Wohnung gerade eine Spritze in den Hals rammen, um ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen?"

Mit diesen Worten von Jane verschwand das bisher so selbstsichere Lächeln aus dem Gesicht des Arztes und wich einem geschockten Ausdruck.  
„Und wie kommt es", fuhr Jane fort, „dass meine Kollegen bei der Durchsuchung Ihrer Mülltonnen nicht nur die Mordwaffe gefunden haben, sondern auch blutverschmierte Kleidung? Können Sie mir das erklären, _Dr. Kent_?"  
Natürlich konnte er dies nicht und so war es nun an Jane siegesgewiss zu lächeln.  
„Wenn Sie mich fragen, dann ist es ziemlich dumm solche belastenden Beweise in die eigene Mülltonne zu werfen um darauf zu warten, dass die Müllabfuhr sie mitnimmt.", sagte sie. „Frankie, ließ Dr. Kent seine Rechte vor."  
Frankie nickte und steckte seine Waffe weg, bevor er zu Kent ging, der sich nicht mehr rührte. Während seine Kollegen Frankie absicherten und dieser Kent die Handschellen anlegte, drehte Jane sich zu Maura um, die sich mittlerweile auf eine Parkbank in der Nähe hatte fallen lassen. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Maura?" „Nein...nein...nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich kann...ich kann es nicht fassen.", stammelte die junge Frau und Jane hätte sie einerseits gerne getröstet. Andererseits wusste sie, dass das wohl keine gute Idee war und so wandte sie sich erneut an Frankie, der den Verdächtigen mittlerweile an seine Kollegen übergeben hatte.  
„Frankie, bitte sei so nett und fahre Dr. Isles nach Hause. Wir bringen Kent inzwischen zum Präsidium und beginnen mit der Vernehmung."

Einige Minuten später saßen Maura und Frankie im Streifenwagen auf dem Weg zu Maura's Haus.  
„Du bist so still, Maura. Alles okay bei dir?", wollte der junge Mann wissen. Natürlich ahnte er, dass eben nicht alles in Ordnung war, doch er wusste nicht, wie er sonst ein Gespräch hätte starten sollen.  
„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich wieder auf einen Mann hereingefallen bin.", murmelte Maura und klang traurig. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Mann sie offensichtlich benutzt hatte. Gerett Fairfield hatte sie benutzt, für Ian, den sie einst als die Liebe ihres Lebens bezeichnet hatte, war sie im Grunde auch nicht mehr als eine nette Abwechslung und eine Medikamentenquelle, wann immer er in den Staaten war und nun reihte sich also auch Michael in diese Liste ein. Auch er hatte sie benutzt. Benutzt um herauszufinden, ob man irgendwelche Hinweise darauf gefunden hatte, dass er der Täter war. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Maura. Ohne Jeremy's Verfolgungswahn hätten wir vermutlich nie herausgefunden, dass Kent der Mörder ist. Im Grunde genommen hat Jeremy seinen eigenen Mörder im Alleingang überführt.", versuchte Frankie die junge Frau zu trösten.  
„Dennoch. Ich hätte merken müssen, dass er nicht wirklich an mir interessiert war und ich hätte mich nie auf ihn einlassen sollen. Ich mochte ihn nicht einmal wirklich."  
Für einen Moment nahm Frankie die Augen von der Straße und schaute Maura überrascht an.  
„Aber wenn du ihn nicht einmal mochtest, warum bist du dann überhaupt mit ihm ausgegangen?"  
„Ich habe versucht mich abzulenken.", antwortete sie. „Ich dachte, wenn ich wieder mit jemandem ausgehen würde, könnte ich endlich aufhören über Jane nachzudenken."  
Den letzten Satz hatte sie sehr leise hinzugefügt, doch Frankie hatte sie dennoch verstanden und konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Genauso wie für die Anderen war es auch für ihn keine Überraschung und kein Schock, dass Jane und Maura mehr füreinander empfanden als nur Freundschaft. Vermutlich wusste es jeder auf dem Revier. Nur Jane und Maura schienen noch nicht bereit dazu zu sein, sich das wirklich einzugestehen. Doch vielleicht war genau jetzt die Zeit für die Beiden gekommen und darum tat Frankie nun etwas, was er bisher nicht getan hatte. Er mischte sich ein.  
„Maura, ich weiß ja, dass du immer noch wütend bist auf Jane. Und vielleicht hast du dazu auch einen Grund. Ich möchte das nicht wirklich beurteilen. Aber ich kann dir mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass meine Schwester dich mehr liebt als alles sonst auf dieser Welt und das Letzte was sie wollte war, dich zu verletzen. Sie hat nur ihren Job gemacht und ich denke, das weißt du auch. Als sie Kent auf den Überwachungsbändern gesehen hat und klar war, dass du mit einem Mörder unterwegs bist, wäre sie beinah wahnsinnig geworden vor Angst um dich.", begann er und nachdem Maura schwieg, fuhr er fort.  
„Und ich weiß, dass du sie auch liebst. Es ist wirklich frustrierend euch Beiden dabei zuzusehen wie ihr euch gegenseitig verletzt, nur weil ihr Beide zu stolz seid, der Anderen zu sagen, was ihr empfindet. Obwohl doch für jeden sichtbar ist, dass ihr kaum ohne die Andere leben könnt."  
Diese Worte saßen!  
Maura wusste, dass Frankie Recht hatte. Ja, sie liebte Jane. Sie liebte Jane schon eine lange Zeit und die vergangenen vier Wochen waren die Härtesten in ihrem Leben gewesen. Doch wie Frankie schon gesagt hatte, ihr Stolz war ihr in den Weg gekommen und sie wusste, damit hatte sie Jane sehr verletzt.  
Sie seufzte.  
„Du hast Recht, Frankie. Und es tut mir so leid, dass ich ihr das angetan habe. Ich würde es so gerne wieder gut machen, doch ich weiß einfach nicht wie.", gab sie nun ehrlich zu und Frankie lächelte erneut.  
„Geh und rede mit ihr, Maura. Vielleicht nicht gerade heute noch, aber du solltest wirklich mit ihr sprechen."  
„Und was ist, wenn sie nicht mit mir sprechen möchte? Ich könnte es ihr nicht verübeln, denn ich habe ihr schließlich auch nicht zugehört.", gab die Gerichtsmedizinerin zu bedenken.  
„Mag sein. Es wird auch bestimmt nicht leicht werden. Aber wie ich schon sagte, Jane liebt dich und sie wird dir zuhören wenn sie merkt, dass du es ehrlich meinst.", tröstete er die Frau von der er hoffte, dass sie einmal seine Schwägerin werden würde.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Jane frei. Noch am Abend hatte sie Kent gemeinsam mit Korsak vernommen und nachdem sie ihm die belastenden Beweise gezeigt hatten, war dieser eingebrochen und hatte gestanden Jeremy getötet zu haben. Anscheinend hatte Kent sich sein Gehalt damit aufgebessert, Medikamente zu verkaufen. Da er dies aber nicht persönlich hatte tun können, hatte er jemanden gebraucht, der für ihn die Medikamente unter die Leute brachte und so waren Jeremy und er ins Geschäft gekommen. Irgendwann jedoch hatte Jeremy ein größeres Stück von dem Kuchen abhaben wollen und hatte gedroht alles bei der Polizei auffliegen zu lassen, wenn Kent nicht zustimmte. Und so hatte Kent ihn ermordet. Eigentlich wäre es schön gewesen endlich einmal wieder entspannen zu können, doch wie auch in den vergangenen Wochen zuvor war es nicht einfach für Jane dies zu tun. Früher war es für Jane kein Problem gewesen alleine zu Hause zu entspannen. Mit einer Flasche Bier, Chips und einem Baseballspiel im TV. Doch ab dem Tag als Maura in ihr Leben getreten war, hatte sich dies geändert. Wann immer Jane von diesem Tag an hatte entspannen wollen, war sie zu Maura gegangen und ihre Freizeit hatte sie ohnehin nur noch mit ihr verbracht. Maura war für sie ein sicherer Hafen, den sie immer hatte ansteuern können, wenn ein Fall besonders hart war und seine Tribute von der jungen Polizistin forderte.  
Nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Charles Hoyt hatte Jane geglaubt, sie würde nie wieder ganz die Alte werden. Alles in ihr und um sie herum fühlte sich taub, kalt und leer an. Es war als würde eine übermächtige Dunkelheit versuchen sie zu verschlingen. Sie war drauf und dran gewesen sich einfach zu ergeben, doch Maura hatte dies einfach nicht zugelassen. Immer wenn die Dunkelheit drohte sie zu verschlingen war Maura dagewesen. Wie ein Engel umgeben von Licht hatte sie Jane immer wieder zurück geholt. Ja, Maura hatte ihr mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. In jeder Weise wie ein Mensch einem Anderen nur das Leben retten konnte. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie diese wundervolle Frau an ihrer Seite einmal würde verlieren können. Doch nun saß sie hier, alleine in ihrer Wohnung, und starrte auf den dunklen TV-Bildschirm. Und wieder spürte sie diese Leere in sich aufsteigen. Doch dieses Mal war keine Maura da um sie zu retten und das führte dazu, dass Jane nun mit den Tränen kämpfte. Doch gerade als diese zu fallen drohten, riss ein sanftes Klopfen Jane aus ihren Gedanken.

Zu sagen, dass Jane überrascht war Maura vor ihrer Tür stehen zu sehen wäre wohl untertrieben gewesen.  
„Maura.", murmelte sie daher irritiert und nahezu schockiert, als sie in die ihr bekannten, haselnussbraunen Augen schaute, die sie so sehr liebte.  
„Hallo Jane. Kann ich rein kommen?", fragte die honigblonde Ärztin fast scheu und Jane, immernoch in einer Art Schockzustand, nickte und trat zur Seite um sie einzulassen. Nachdem sie dann die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, drehte sie sich zu Maura um und starrte sie einen Moment einfach nur an, nicht sicher, was sie nun sagen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich dazu, die wohl naheliegenste Frage zu stellen.  
„Was willst du hier, Maura?", Janes Ton war kühl, der Schock legte sich langsam und Maura ahnte, dass es tatsächlich nicht leicht werden würde. Doch da musste sie nun durch.  
„Ich bin hier um mit dir zu reden."  
Jane konnte es nicht verhindern, sie lachte laut auf. Doch es klang nicht fröhlich.  
„Du willst mit mir reden? Ernsthaft? Das ist tatsächlich mal eine Neuigkeit. Seit Wochen habe ich versucht mit dir zu sprechen und du hast mich immer wieder eiskalt abblitzen lassen und nun plötzlich möchtest du mit mir reden? Was hat sich geändert?"  
„Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich falsch lag. Das hat sich geändert.", gab Maura ehrlich zu, doch Jane war noch lange nicht bereit einfach alles zu vergessen und zuzuhören. Viel zu tief saß noch der Schmerz der vergangenen vier Wochen.  
„Das ist auch neu. Die große Maura Isles gibt zu, dass sie mit etwas falsch lag.", da war er, der bekannte Rizzoli-Sarkasmus, dem Maura zwar nicht zum ersten Mal ausgesetzt war, doch in der Vergangenheit waren es eher lustige, nahezu verspielte Situationen gewesen. Das hier aber war ernst. Bitterernst.  
„Jane, ich weiß, dass du wütend bist und...", setzte Maura an, wurde jedoch augenblicklich von Jane unterbrochen.  
„Da hast du verdammt Recht! Ich bin wütend! Seit vier Wochen habe ich jeden Tag versucht mit dir zu sprechen. Dir zu sagen, wie leid es mir tut was passiert ist und dass ich dich nie habe verletzen wollen, obwohl ich eigentlich nur meinen Job gemacht habe. Vier Wochen lang habe ich versucht herauszufinden, warum genau du so sauer auf mich bist aber du hast mich immer wieder abgewiesen und mir nie gesagt wieso. Und dann fängst du plötzlich an dieses Arschloch zu sehen. Ja, du konntest nicht wissen, dass er zufälligerweise unser Mörder ist, aber ein Arschloch war er dennoch und es hat dich nicht geschert wie ich mich fühle. Und das obwohl ich alles versucht habe um dir zu sagen, dass ich alles tun würde um die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Ja, es war ein Fehler von mir Dean von deiner Verbindung zu Doyle zu erzählen. Ich bereue es jeden Tag und es tut mir auch immer noch unendlich leid. Ich würde es gerne ändern, doch das kann ich nunmal nicht. Aber du wolltest einfach nicht zuhören. Und jetzt plötzlich möchtest du reden? Warum? Wegen dem was gestern passiert ist? Denkst du, du bist mir etwas schuldig? Nun, ich kann dir versichern, dass dem nicht so ist. Ich habe immerhin nur meinen Job gemacht. Mal wieder.", brach es aus Jane heraus wie aus einem Vulkan. All die Dinge, die sich angestaut hatten, sie konnten nicht länger verschwiegen werden und mit jedem Wort war es Maura schwerer gefallen gegen die drohenden Tränen anzukämpfen. Doch sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt.  
„Ich weiß das alles, Jane. Ich bin nicht nur hier weil ich denke, dass ich dir etwas schulde. Ich bin vor allen Dingen hier um dir zu sagen, wie unendlich leid es mir tut, dass ich dir das angetan habe. Ich weiß, dass ist vermutlich nicht genug, doch ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst noch sagen soll.", entgegnete Maura mit einigermaßen fester Stimme.  
„Du könntest zum Beispiel erklären, warum du mir das angetan hast. Warum du **UNS** das angetan hast." „Weil ich dumm war. Als du Doyle angeschossen hast, da war ich so geschockt. Ich hatte noch nie gesehen wie du auf einen Menschen schießt und es hat mich schockiert und mir irgendwie auch Angst gemacht und ich konnte das alles einfach nicht so schnell verarbeiten. Später, im Krankenhaus, habe ich mich dann langsam beruhigt und mir war klar, dass du nur getan hast, was du tun musstest. Doch da war noch die Sache mit Dean und ich weiß nicht, ich fühlte mich plötzlich einfach so betrogen und alleine gelassen. Ich weiß, das ist verrückt, aber in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich so. Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht um zu verstehen, dass ich einfach eifersüchtig war. Aber als ich das endlich verstanden hatte, war schon zu viel zwischen uns geschehen und ich war zu stolz zuzugeben, dass ich Unrecht hatte.", erklärte Maura nun ehrlich.  
Jane blinzelte irritiert.  
„Du warst eifersüchtig? Aber warum?  
„Weil Dean den Mut hatte das zu tun, was ich mich einfach nicht traute. Er hatte den Mut dir zu sagen, dass er etwas für dich empfindet. Er hatte den Mut dich um eine Verabredung zu bitten und dir zu gestehen, dass er eine Zunkunft mit dir möchte. Und ich hatte einfach Angst, dass du das auch wollen könntest. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich dich verlieren könnte und das hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, denn all diese Dinge möchte ich mit dir. Ich möchte jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen und jeden Abend in deinen Armen einschlafen. Ich möchte der Welt sagen können, dass wir zusammen gehören und ich möchte irgendwann unseren Enkelkindern dabei zuschauen, wie sie im Garten herumtoben. Doch all das habe ich mich vorher einfach nicht zu sagen getraut und die Angst, dass ich dich deswegen verlieren könnte hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben einfach die Kontrolle über meine Gefühle verloren habe. Und das tut mir so unendlich leid, Jane.", antwortete Maura und machte Jane damit sprachlos.  
Hatte sie das eben richtig verstanden? Maura wollte mit ihr zusammen sein? Sie wollte eine Familie mit ihr Gründen? All die Dinge, die sie sich selbst immer mit der jungen Frau ausgemalt hatte, Maura wollte es auch. Vor Jane's innerem Auge erschien das Bild eines wunderschönen, kleinen Mädchens mit honigblonden Locken und haselnussbraunen Augen, das auf sie zugelaufen kam und sie strahlend anlächelte. Ein Bild, das Jane aus ihrer Fantasie bereits kannte. Doch sie hatte nie auch nur gewagt zu hoffen, dass Maura das Selbe empfinden könnte und nun stand sie hier und sagte genau das.  
„Du...du liebst mich?", wollte sie nach einiger Zeit wissen, als ihr Gehirn es endlich wieder schaffte, Worte zu bilden.  
Maura nickte, nun mit deutlich sichtbaren Tränen in den Augen.  
„Ja, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mir manchmal Angst macht. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen so sehr geliebt und so sehr gebraucht wie dich, Jane. Und ich werde alles tun um es dir zu beweisen. Nur bitte sag mir, dass ich dich noch nicht ganz verloren habe.", nun flehte Maura und dieses Flehen war es, das die Mauern, die Jane um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, innerhalb von Sekunden zum Einsturz machte. Natürlich war sie noch immer etwas sauer, doch ihre Liebe für die Gerichtsmedizinerin war viel stärker und jetzt da sie wusste, dass Maura das Selbe empfand, wollte sie keine Zeit mehr damit verschwenden wütend zu sein. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie diesen Tanz endlich beendeten und zueinander fanden.  
Mit wenigen Schritten schloss Jane die Distanz, die sie bis dato gehalten hatte und kam erst kurz vor Maura zum stehen, sodass sie den Atem der jungen Frau auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Und sie konnte die Angst in Maura's Augen sehen. Angst vor Ablehnung, die sie jedoch nicht haben musste.  
„Du würdest also alles tun um mir zu beweisen, dass du mich liebst, hm?", wollte Jane wissen und konnte das sanfte Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Maura nickte.  
„Ja, würde ich."  
Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, als sie dieses Lächeln sah, das sie so lange vermisst hatte.  
„Hmm, Dr. Isles. Wenn ich dich nun also darum bitten würde mich zu küssen...?", begann Jane, ließ den Satz jedoch unbeendet. Nun konnte auch Maura nicht mehr anders und lächelte. Die Starre löste sich und sie legte Jane liebevoll die Arme um den Nacken.  
„Dann, Detective, würde ich das tun."  
Und mit diesen Worten schloss sie die letzte verbleibende Lücke zwischen sich und Jane und küsste sie mit all der Liebe, die sie in sich spürte.  
Es gab sicherlich noch Dinge zu bereden, doch nun würden sie dies gemeinsam tun. Als Paar, so wie Beide es sich gewünscht hatten.


End file.
